


Oh, come ye merry hippogrifs

by MmeNeMours



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmeNeMours/pseuds/MmeNeMours
Summary: I was thinking about Sirius Black singing during winter hols and decided to write lyrics to accompany his happy humming...
Kudos: 3





	Oh, come ye merry hippogrifs

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics for 'Oh, come ye merry hippogrifs'
> 
> Just for fun... Happy Yule.

Oh, come ye merry hippogrifs

Let nothing you dismay

Remeber sun and hope of boon

is born on Solstice day

To save us all from winters maw

lest magic go astray

Oh, tidings of comfort and joy

comfort and joy

Oh, tidings of comfort and joy

Let fly the flame in hearth and heart

The yule log wound in greens

is laid in flame to bless us all

Bonds strenghth’ning almost seen

The child of yuletide brings us hope

of fields’ and copses’ yield

Oh, tidings of comfort and joy

comfort and joy

Oh, tidings of comfort and joy

We merry meet and merry part

upon this darkest day

With love alight and warm the heart

in yulefeast we partake

And feed the beast and fae folk fair

they bless, and magic share

Oh, tidings of comfort and joy

comfort and joy

Oh, tidings of comfort and joy

Shared kisses under mistletoe

and wreaths of holly green

We honor magic force unseen

to guide our wands and creed

In sacred circles love is shared

to stave off hurts and need

Oh, tidings of comfort and joy

comfort and joy

Oh, tidings of comfort and joy

Now come ye merry hippogrifs

be swift of wing and true

And carry us towards our friends

in this Yulenight of blue

The faeries light the boughs of green

The elves our needs will meet

Oh, tidings of comfort and joy

comfort and joy

Oh, tidings of comfort and joy

Now dance, be merry, kiss and laugh

bring light in home and heart

The winters end is coming forth

with fields of plenty crop

Our children gifts bestowed this eve

in merriment and song

Oh, tidings of comfort and joy

comfort and joy

Oh, tidings of comfort and joy


End file.
